To be with One you Love II
by Arwennicole
Summary: The sequel to To be with the One you Love. Everything is a little rough ever since the incident with the enemy. Jack has to make the greatest and toughest decision to protect his family. R&R please. CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. The Shock

To be with the One you Love II

By

Nicole

__

Sequel to: To be with the One you Love

Chapter 1: The Shock

General Jack O'Neill was fast asleep with his wife former Major Samantha Carter/O'Neill when the phone rang. Jack woke up with a yawn and looked at the clock. "Who would be calling at this time?" He yawned. He picked up the phone while fighting back a yawn. "Hello?" He asked.

"General O'Neill, this is Major Timothy Johnson," the caller said.

"Johnson, it's 04:00 why are you calling my house at this time?"

"General, I was told to contact you as soon as possible."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I've been told to get you down to the infirmary at the SGC immediately."

Jack looked at Sam and held onto her hand while holding it to his chest before answering. "Johnson, can this wait until 09:00?"

"No, sir."

"All right, I'll be there soon."

Then he hung up and climbed out of bed. "What is it, Jack?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I was just told to get down to the infirmary," he replied.

Sam got up while pulling on her slippers and robe. Jack pulled on his jacket and smiled at Sam. "Here, I'll get some coffee for you so the next phone call I get doesn't start out as "Mrs. O'Neill we have your husband, General Jack O'Neill at the hospital," she insisted. Jack was about to follow Sam downstairs when he realized he had to tell his baby girl where he was.

When he opened the door, he found Sara Samantha O'Neill fast asleep in her bed. He walked over and placed a kiss on the side of her head. She was now three-years-old and she was daddy's little girl. Sara's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see her father in full uniform, she knew he was leaving. "When will you be home?" She asked.

"As soon as I can, sweetie. Go back to sleep," he whispered.

He kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets around her. "I love you, Sara," he whispered.

"I love you too, daddy," she yawned.

Jack walked downstairs to see his wife standing there with some coffee. "You are a lifesaver," he chuckled. They shared a quick kiss before Jack went off towards the base.

Major Johnson joined Jack down the hall. "You know what, Major, you just ruined a very personal time with my wife," Jack mumbled.

"Sorry, sir," Johnson apologized.

Then they entered the infirmary. His eyes widened in disbelief. In a bed in the infirmary, was Dr. Daniel Jackson. "What on earth?" He questioned.

"Jack!" Daniel gasped.

"Um...yeah," Jack agreed.

"You're alive."

"The last time I checked."

He looked at Johnson. "He was found at Area 51, the companion he was with died only an hour ago," Johnson informed.

"Who was your companion?" Jack asked.

"My wife, Dr. Janet Fraiser," Daniel replied.

Jack stood next to Daniel's bed and saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'll talk to my superiors and see if they'll let you stay," Jack assured.

"Thanks," Daniel mumbled.

Jack walked out of the room and walked into his office. He picked the red phone up and called his superiors to see if they would let Daniel stay. About an hour after debating about it, Jack hung the phone up and went to tell Daniel that he could stay.

(**Two Weeks Later**)

Jack was showing Sara around the base with a smile while Sam was going to her lab to study the new technology that SG-12 brought back.

When Sam was coming down the hall, her eyes widened when she saw Daniel. "YOU!" He roared. Sam gasped when he pulled a gun out and pointed it at her. Sam backed up against the wall in fear. Now she really wished she had her gun on her.

Jack was showing Sara his office when Major Samuels entered the room. "General O'Neill, Dr. Jackson has your wife pinned up against the wall with a gun," he explained. Jack placed Sara on the floor and hurried off to find Sam.

When he found her, he found Daniel holding a gun out on her. "Daniel, put the gun down," Jack ordered. Daniel shook his head and glared at Sam.

"Don't you know who this is?" Daniel snapped.

"Yes, I do. That is Dr. Samantha Carter/O'Neill, that is my wife," Jack answered.

"WRONG! That is Sekhmet, she's the one who killed everyone that I have ever loved or cared about. She killed Janet, Cassie, Jenny, and my newborn son, Jack. She killed them all, now I'm going to kill her," Daniel snapped.

"Daniel, Sam was Sekhmet, we saved her. She's now my wife once again. She's the mother of my child, Sara. Put the gun down, Daniel. No one is going to hurt you."

Sam heard Sara whimper until Daniel finally put the gun down. "Mommy," Sara whimpered. Sam picked Sara up with a sigh.

"Don't you see, Daniel, if you killed Sam, I would have lost my wife and my daughter would have lost a mother," Jack mentioned.

He walked over and hugged his family tight. Daniel sighed sadly before watching Sara walk over to him. "Thank you, Mr. Jackson," she praised. Daniel nodded before she ran back to her parents.

"Jack, how did he get here?" Sam asked.

"Oh...um...well...he was from an alternate reality, we took him in. We're keeping him a surprise for Jenny's birthday. Remember, we told her that her father disappeared. We were going to find a way to bring him back. Well, we did," Jack explained.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Daniel, the Janet Fraiser you were married in your reality is dead in this reality. The Daniel we had was engaged to a woman named 'Sarah' and he just had Cassie and Jenny. We told Jenny years ago that her father was M. I. A. We only told her that because we knew we could bring Daniel back. If you're the Daniel Jackson that was in this reality, you'll be able to fit in," Sam explained. Daniel nodded before Jack hurried them off.

(**Sarah's House**)

Jack and Sam got out of the car with Sara in Sam's arms and Daniel behind them. "Daniel, just wait outside, we'll have you come in when the time comes," Jack insisted. Daniel nodded and waited outside.

"Happy birthday dear Jenny, happy birthday to you," everyone sang to her.

"Make a wish, Jenny," Jack encouraged.

Jenny closed her eyes and blew her candles out. "What did you wish for, Jenny?" Jack asked.

"Uncle Jack, you know that if we tell the wish, it won't come true," Jenny giggled.

"Only if you tell everyone in the room. You can tell only one person," Sam stated.

"Um...okay. I'll tell you, Aunt Sam," Jenny informed.

She got off her chair and walked over to Sam. She whispered the wish into her ear and knew that Jenny's wish was going to come true. She nodded to Jack and he left the room. "Jenny, here's your first birthday present of the day," Sam announced. Sarah had just began to cut the cake and Cassie was holding up a plate when Daniel came in. Jenny gasped when she saw Daniel standing there.

"DADDY!" She exclaimed.

Cassie had dropped the plate as Sarah dropped the knife. "Daniel," Sarah whispered.

"Dad," Cassie murmured.

Daniel hugged Jenny as he came to her and picked her up. "You found him," Jenny sighed. Jack and Sam smiled at each other before answering.

"Yes, Jen, we found him," Jack answered.

Sarah and Cassie hurried over and Daniel gladly hugged them all. Jack wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders as they watched the little family reunion before them. "I guess we made them happy," he chuckled.


	2. The News

Chapter 2: The News

Jack was busy in the office when Sam came in. "Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up. Sara stood behind her mother with a smile. Sam walked over and stood in front of him.

"Jack, I went to see Dr. Taylor today and he has a solution about me feeling sick every morning," she answered.

"And?" He asked.

Sam smiled and held onto his hand. "Jack, I'm pregnant again," she announced. Jack gasped before scooping Sam up into his arms and spun her in a circle. Happiness was in his heart. They were going to be parents a second time. If only they could contact Jacob and tell him, however it came impossible. When Jack placed her on the floor, he kissed her forehead before pulling her into a gentle kiss. When the kiss was broken, he placed his hands on the sides of her face.

"I love you, Sam O'Neill," he murmured.

"I love you too, Jack O'Neill," she murmured back.

Then they shared another kiss.

As the months passed, Sam had a hard time of relaxing; this baby was very active. The baby tossed and turned in Sam's stomach during the months. They had moved Sara out of the nursery and into another room. The nursery was fixed up for the baby. They had the baby furniture moved from the attic and into the nursery. It was July 1st, and it was 2:30 in the morning. Jack was fast asleep when Sam woke up with a gasp. "Jack!" She gasped. Jack shot up from bed and looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My water broke," she whimpered.

Jack jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on. He grabbed Sam's hand and grabbed his cell-phone. "Daniel, meet us at the hospital. Sam just went into labor," Jack ordered. He got Sara up and got her over to Daniel's house.

When they got Sam into the hospital, she was now really screaming in pain. Jack winced as she squeezed his hand as tight as she could. "Jack, I swear if you do this to me again, I'm going to shoot you," Sam threatened. Jack rolled his eyes, at least this time Sam wouldn't be taken from him once their second baby was born. Then fear showed in Sam's eyes. "Don't leave me," she whispered. Jack held onto her hand and sat next to her bed.

"I'll always be there for you," he whispered.

Sam felt relief, but then she felt the pain. "Easy," Jack murmured.

"She is now fully dilated," the doctor informed.

Then it came time for Sam to deliver their baby. "When I tell you to push, Mrs. O'Neill, you'll have to push as hard as you can," the doctor informed. Sam nodded and held onto Jack's hand as she went through so much pain a second time. Jack winced as she squeezed his hand as tight as she could.

"Damn that hurts," he groaned.

"Not as bad as this does," Sam snapped.

Jack kissed the side of her head and then another scream left his wife's mouth. "Hey, Sam, look at the bright side of this," he mentioned.

"What is the bright side?" She hissed.

"The bright side is at least this time you're in a hospital," he commented.

Sam smiled at him and nodded. "We're almost there, Mrs. O'Neill," the doctor informed.

"How much longer?" Jack asked.

"It's impossible to time childbirth, General O'Neill," he replied.

Sam felt much weaker than when she was giving birth to Sara. Jack held onto his wife trying to steady her. He looked at the clock. Sam was going at this for almost seven hours. "Please escort General O'Neill out of the room," the doctor told a nurse. Jack threw the nurse's hand off his arm.

"I'm not leaving my wife like this," Jack snapped.

"But, your wife needs as much help as she could get," the nurse informed.

"I'm the only one that can help her. I'm not leaving. Forget it," Jack snapped.

"Even if Jack was leaving, I wouldn't let him. I need him here," Sam whimpered.

The nurse looked at the doctor and he nodded to her. Jack stayed next to Sam while she continued to struggle with the baby. "We're almost there. I can see the head," he informed. Sam finally felt relief when she gave a final push. She fell back against Jack with sweat on her forehead. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes when she heard the baby's wail. "Congratulations, you have a daughter," he announced. With Jack's help, Sam was able to take the baby into her arms. Jack smiled and sat next to her. Jack stroked his daughter's soft head with a sigh.

"I'm the luckiest man in the universe," he murmured.

Sam looked at Jack. "Do you mean you're not disappointed that we didn't have a boy?" She asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders and gave her a grin.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I have the woman I love and the two children we made," he answered.

Sam smiled and leaned against him. Sara came into the room and smiled at her parents. "Mommy, daddy," she giggled. Jack picked Sara up and she looked at her newborn baby sister. "She's pretty mommy, what's her name?" She asked. Sam looked at Jack before answering their daughter.

"Her name is Grace Marie O'Neill," she replied.

Sara smiled and looked at her baby sister. She gently grabbed her hand and the infant's hand curled up on her thumb. Sam smiled at Jack before having Daniel take Sara back to the house.

When a few days passed, Jack had the video camera ready and he was taping Sam walking into the house with Grace in her arms. "And introducing Grace Marie O'Neill," Jack announced. Sam laughed slightly and looked at Jack. Sara was standing next to her father and was giggling as her dad taped her mother bringing her sister into the house.

"Jack, turn the camera off," Sam insisted.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I think Grace has had enough of being a movie star for one afternoon."

Jack fake pouted but he put the camera down. Sam walked up the stairs and towards the nursery with Jack and Sara behind her.

"Here you go, Grace, your new room," Sam cooed. Grace giggled and grabbed Sam's sleeve. Sam smiled and kissed the baby's soft forehead. Just then, Jack came in with the phone in his hands.

"Sam, it's about your dad," he answered before she could ask.

Sam's eyes widened. "Is he all right?" She asked. Jack stood in front of her.

"Sam, your dad is in the infirmary. He and some Tok'ra came through the gate wounded. It seems like that Nefertem has been searching all over to find you. Jacob and the Tok'ra he found of course refused to tell him where you are. The ship he was on was hit and it crashed landed on another planet. Jacob was able to get him and his crew through the Stargate. They were able to get to the embarkation room. Selmak is doing her best, but his wounds are too severe. That is why we were just contacted. It's just precaution we wanted to make sure that if he does go. He wants you to be there," Jack explained.

Sam picked Grace up. "Dad has to see Grace. She's his granddaughter," Sam insisted. Jack nodded before they hurried off towards the SGC.

Sam came into the infirmary and placed Grace into Jack's arms before going to her father. "Dad," she murmured. Jacob's eyes opened and smiled to see Sam sitting there.

"Hey, kid, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing much better, dad. How about you?" She answered with another question.

"I'm getting there very, very slowly," he replied.

Sam held onto her dad's hand. "I have great news dad. You're a grandpa again," she informed.

"Am I now?" He asked.

Sam nodded and had Jack come over with Grace. Sara came onto the bed while Jack had Sam take Grace. "Here she is dad," she stated. Jacob smiled and reached out to touch Grace. With Jack's help he was able to sit up and he very gently took Grace into his arms. Sam smiled and looked at Jack. Jack held onto Sam's hand while Jacob looked at Grace.

"She is beautiful. What is her name?" Jacob asked.

"Her name is Grace Marie O'Neill," Jack answered.

"Grace," Jacob murmured.

Sam could see that Jacob was trying to get better, but the blast from Nefertem's ship did a lot of damage on her father. "Dad, can we talk to Selmak?" Sam asked. Jacob placed Grace back into Sam's arms before turning into Selmak.

"I am here, Sam, what is it?" Selmak asked.

"Will you be able to heal my father?" Sam asked.

"I am doing my best. He is healing but he is healing very, very slowly."

"Will he be all right?"

"He should be."

Sam sighed in relief before Selmak went back as Jacob. "I'll be all right, kid, I've been in worse places," Jacob stated. Sam held onto her father's hand.

"Don't you dare die on me yet," Sam mumbled.

"I'll be around for awhile."

Sam nodded before she left the infirmary with Sara and Grace. Jack decided to talk to Jacob while his wife was spending some time with Daniel. "I see you've been taking care of my daughter while I have been gone," Jacob murmured.

"Of course I have taken care of her. I have been keeping a watchful eye out for her since the day she had that snake put into her head. I never want her to go through something like that again. Gracie and Sara need their mom. It wasn't fair that Sam was a Goa'uld the day Sara was born. However, now that Sam is safe, she'll be with Sara and Grace," Jack explained.

Jacob chuckled and nodded at him. "Sam always said you were a very protective man, General. Now I see why my daughter married you," he smirked. Jack chuckled and shook his head. He sat down and looked at his father-in-law.

"I married your daughter because I love her," he reminded.

"That's the same reason why Sam married you."

"Well, I can see you need some rest. We'll be back later," Jack explained.

Jacob nodded and fell asleep. Jack stood up and left the infirmary.

Sam had just left Grace and Sara with Janet and Daniel while she sat in her old lab. She was trying to draw out a plan when Jack came in. "Sam, what are you doing?" He asked.

"There has to be an easier way to get him healed. I plan to put that down before I lose him," she answered.

"Sam," he murmured.

"There has to be another way for us to heal him," Sam informed.

"Sam," he repeated.

"I can't let him die."

"SAM! Put the pen down. There is nothing we can do right now."

He had Sam by the shoulders and she was standing up after her second statement. "There is nothing else we can do," he assured. Tears fell from her eyes before Jack pulled her into a hug. "He'll be all right, Sam. Jacob's going to be all right," he whispered. Sam cried against his shoulder while Jack held her close. "It's all right," he murmured.

AN: How is my story going? Is it going all right? I hope you are all enjoying it so far.


	3. Protecting His Family

Chapter 3: Protecting His Family

A month passed and Jacob went back to his planet and everything was going all right until one day. Jack sighed as he looked over his reports when Daniel came in. "Jack, I just got a call from Sam," he informed. Jack looked at Daniel with a confused look. "Nefertem just showed up at your house. Thankfully they weren't home. However, they just came home when Nefertem disappeared," Daniel explained. Jack sighed and knew what he had to do.

"There's only one thing I can do," he murmured.

"Jack you're not thinking of taking them from earth, are you?" Daniel asked.

Jack stood up with anger in his eyes. "What else am I supposed to do, Daniel? One of these times I'm going to come home to an empty house," Jack snapped.

"I understand that, but Jack, taking Sam and the girls away from earth will be hard. Where could they go?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know yet."

Jack sat down and then an idea came into mind. "I know where I'll be sending Sam and the girls. I'll send them to be with Jacob. He is Sam's dad and the girls' grandfather, I think he'll take them in," he mentioned.

"You're really considering of giving up your wife and daughters?" Daniel asked.

"It's not an easy decision, Daniel. I want Sara and Grace to be happy," he answered.

Daniel walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, you're leaving your children and wife behind on a planet with your wife's father, I don't think they'll be happy without their father," he pointed out.

"I know that, but I don't want to see my family to get hurt that's all," he sighed.

Daniel could see that he wasn't going to change his mind and went to talk to Jacob. Jack slammed his hands on his desk in anger and sadness. He called for Major Thomas to pick Sam and the girls up.

Fifteen minutes passed and Jack stood up when Sam came in with Sara by her side and Grace in her arms. "What is it, Jack?" she asked.

"Sam, this is very hard to say, but when Nefertem attacked the house, it was the last straw. Sam, I want you to stay with Jacob for awhile. Just until we defeat him then we'll be able to be together again," he informed.

Sam sat down and almost dropped Grace until Daniel took her into his arms. "Sara, go with Uncle Daniel for awhile," Jack suggested. Daniel took Sara by the hand and led her out of the room. Sam placed her hands over her face and her shoulders shook as she cried. Jack slowly went down on his knees, ignoring the pain in his knees as he did so. He grabbed her hands and looked into her face. "Sam, Sam, Samantha look at me," he urged. She looked at him with tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't ant to leave you. I can't leave you," she whispered.

He placed his hands on her face and tried to soothe her cries. "Sam, I don't want to do this either, but it'll protect our girls...I have to protect you," he answered her.

"I don't want to leave you. I love you," she babbled.

He pulled her into a hug and felt the sadness take over him. "I love you too," he whispered. She cried against his shoulder. Jack kept his arms around her while whispering loving words to her.

The next morning, Jacob came through the Stargate and saw that his daughter and granddaughters were ready to leave. "Welcome, Jacob," Jack greeted.

"Thank you, Jack," Jacob answered.

Jacob knew that this was going to be hard for them, so he decided to give them some time while the Stargate was dialing up. "Say goodbye to daddy, Sara," Sam informed. Sara hugged Jack tight with sadness in her eyes.

"Daddy," she whispered.

"Yeah," Jack sighed.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Jack looked at her to see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "What does your heart tell you, angel?" He asked.

"I guess so...yes," Sara replied.

"Then we will see each other again," he assured.

He placed her on the floor and had her stand with Jacob. Jack held Grace one last time and placed a kiss on her soft forehead before handing her over to Jacob. "I'll see you on the other side," Sam assured. Jacob took the girls through the Stargate while Sam tried to say goodbye. She hugged him tight with tears wanting to fall again. "I love you General Jack O'Neill," she whispered.

"I love you too, Dr. Samantha Carter/O'Neill," he whispered back.

Sam let him go and went through the Stargate after a final glance. Jack sighed sadly as he watched the gate shut down after his family went through. He went back into his office without another word.


	4. Jack's Visit

Chapter 4: Jack's Visit

Jack was waiting for the gate to open so he could visit his wife and daughters. It's been a year since he sent them with Jacob. Eagerness was the only thing you could see on the general's face. He was eager to see Sara, Grace, and Sam again. "See you in a couple of weeks, general," Major Thomas affirmed. Jack saluted to everyone before entering the gate.

When Jack came through the gate, he saw Jacob and Anise standing there, waiting for him. "Welcome, General. Don't worry, they don't know you're here," Anise assured. Jack nodded before following them.

Sam was playing with Grace when Jacob came into the room with Sara in his arms. "Did you have fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, mommy, grandpa showed me more of their healing thingies," Sara giggled.

Sam smiled at Jacob, she knew that her daughter was just like Jack and her. She was fascinated by all of the objects they would find, but she could never get any of the words. She was intelligent at how the objects would work, but not of how to control them. "Happy birthday, sweet heart," Sam congratulated her. Sara hugged her mother tight.

"What did you get me?" She asked.

Sam held up a locket. "I had this made for you," she replied. Sam snapped the locket around her neck and Sara opened it. On one side it had engraving: _Mom, dad, and Grace love your very much. Love, mom._ On the other side was a picture of them before they were sent to stay with the Tok'ra.

"I have a present for you too, Sara," Jacob informed.

"What is it, what is it?" Sara asked excitedly.

Jack then came around the corner with a smile. "DADDY! DADDY!" She exclaimed. Jack picked her up into his arms with a smile.

"How's daddy's little angel?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I missed you, daddy," Sara whispered.

Jack held her close with a smile. "Daddy missed you too, angel," he whispered back. Sam got up and hugged him tight with a smile. There was a giggle that could be heard behind them. Sam let him go and walked over to Anise.

"Thanks," Sam praised.

Anise nodded before leaving. Grace grew a lot, she wasn't like Sam at all. All the way through she was like her father the whole way. The only thing she inherited from Sam was her eyes. She had the brown hair that her father once had and the determination he had. "Look," she whispered. Sam placed Grace on the floor and Jack watched as his daughter began to walk t him. She held her arms out to him and giggled.

"Dada," she giggled.

Jack picked her up and kissed her forehead once she reached his arms. "That's daddy's girl," he whispered. Sara walked over and tugged on her father's pants.

"Daddy," she whispered.

Jack kneeled in front of Sara and hugged her tight. "You're daddy's girl too," he chuckled. He kissed the side of Sara's head. "Happy birthday, sweetie," he congratulated.

That night, Jack placed the girls into bed and smiled to see his wife brushing her hair out. "How does it feel to be living with the Tok'ra?" He asked. Sam sighed and put her brush down.

"Don't get me wrong, Jack. Being with my dad is great the girls just love him," she replied.

"But there's a downside to it," he mentioned.

"I'm not with you."

Jack kneeled in front of her and sighed. "I hate it when I have to go down on my knees for you, but anyway, I'm doing this to protect you and the girls. I wouldn't have done this if Nefertem was around. Please, Sam, believe me when I say that I'm doing this out of love," he sighed. Sam nodded and held onto his hands.

"But I've missed you," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry against him. "I'm sorry," he whispered back.

"It's not your fault," she sobbed.

Tears fell from her eyes and into his shirt. "I just want to get rid of Nefertem, I want you and the girls to come home again," he assured. She pulled away and placed her hands on his face.

"Jack, as long as we're being tracked, this is the only way. Until he is stopped, we can never come home," she added.

He nodded before holding onto her hands. "I know that you said you'll shoot me if I got you pregnant again..." Sam interrupted him by placing her fingers on his lips. She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The next day, Jack waited for the Stargate to be dialed while standing near Sam and the girls. "Well, I guess it's time to go," he murmured. He hugged Sam and Grace. He went to hug Sara when she backed away from him.

"No," she rejected.

Jack nodded, he understood. "Here, take this, if you ever want to talk, talk through this, sweetie," he offered. He placed the stone that Thor gave him. "I have the other one. Just talk into this pretty stone and daddy will talk right back," he explained. Sara took the stone, but she backed away from him when he tried to hug her. He began to walk to the Stargate when Sara felt guilty.

"Daddy," she whimpered.

Jack turned to see Sara running over to him. He turned and picked her up. "Please, daddy, don't go," she sobbed.

"Sara, listen to me, look at me, sweetie," he insisted.

Sara looked at him while sniffling and tears falling from her eyes. "Remember what I told you, sweetie. Just talk to the stone if you want to talk to me. Daddy will be waiting for you," he repeated. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. "Daddy will see you soon, okay, angel?" He asked. Sara nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

Then when he let Sara go, he gave his family a final goodbye before walking through the gate. Sara looked at the stone before looking at the gate that just shut down. Sam walked over and took Sara's hand. "Come on, sweetie," she urged. Sara followed her mother with a sad smile.


	5. The Call

Chapter 5: The Call

Jack was in his office when he heard a little whisper on the stone. "Daddy, daddy, can you here me?" Sara asked. Jack picked up the stone.

"I'm here, honey," he assured.

"Daddy, can you come back here?"

"I wish I could, but I can't."

"Daddy, it's mommy."

"What's wrong with mommy?"

"She's having a baby. Please come back here."

"I'll try, angel."

Jack put the stone down and got up. Daniel then came into the room. "Jack, are you all right?" He asked.

"Daniel, keep an eye out on the base for me. I'm going to see the Tok'ra," Jack replied.

"Jack, you just saw them."

"It's been nine months. Do you know why they have a time period of nine months?"

"Oh, then I will keep an eye out for the base. Tell me if it is a boy or a girl."

Jack nodded and had the gate dialed out. "Congratulations, General," Major Thomas commented. Jack nodded before walking through the gate.

When he came to the other side, he heard a scream that could wake the dead. "You're going to have to push, Sam, push," he heard someone demand. Sam was screaming as loud as she could.

"Yep, that's my Sam," he commented.

"DADDY!" Sara exclaimed.

Jack smiled and scooped her up into his arms. "How's mommy doing, angel?" He asked.

"Anise and grandpa are helping her," she replied.

"I'm sure they are."

Jack placed Sara on the floor and walked into the room. "Jack!" Sam gasped. Jack walked over and held onto her hand.

"I'm here, Sam," he whispered.

Sam nodded and let out another scream. Jacob could see tat Jack was very helpful towards his daughter. "Jacob, where are the girls?" Anise asked. Jacob got up and went to get them while Jack took care of her. "You're doing fine, Samantha," she commented.

"Really, I could hardly tell," Sam said sarcastically.

Jack rolled his eyes while wincing in pain as she crushed his hands. "Push," Anise urged.

"I'm trying," Sam hissed in pain.

An hour passed and then they heard a baby's wail. "Congratulations, Jack, Samantha, it's a boy," Anise announced. Jack helped Sam to sit up and they took the baby into her arms. Sam smiled at Jack as he looked at the babe.

"The baby is beautiful, you must be proud," Anise commented.

Sam nodded and looked at Jack. "What should we name him?" She asked. Jack thought about some names.

"What about Daniel?" He asked.

Sam nodded with a smile. "Daniel will love to know that he has a namesake," she whispered. Jack nodded and smiled at his son. He had another chance to raise a son.

"Uh...may I?" He asked.

Sam nodded and let him take the infant into his arms. "Hi there, Danny, I'm your dad," he whispered. The baby's hand reached up and grabbed the tip of his finger. Danny's eyes opened up and Jack smiled to see that they were blue like his mother's eyes. The baby let out a little gurgle and yawned. Anise then came in.

"General O'Neill, Teal'c is here," she announced.

Jack looked up when Teal'c entered the room. "Teal'c what is it?" He asked.

"There is nothing wrong, O'Neill, I just came to congratulate you on the birth of your child," Teal'c replied.

Jack smiled and then he held up his son. "Teal'c we would like you to meet Daniel Jack O'Neill," Jack informed. Teal'c smile at the child.

"He must be a strong boy, you must be very proud to have such a boy," Teal'c commented.

Sam nodded with a smile. Jack placed Danny back into Sam's arms and followed Teal'c outside.

"There's something wrong, Teal'c I know it," Jack insisted. Teal'c knew he couldn't lie to his friend.

"It is Daniel Jackson, he and team members of SG-12 went through the gate. Nefertem has taken Daniel Jackson captive," he explained.

Jack leaned back against the wall in anger. "Damn it, I told Daniel to stay on the base," Jack snapped.

"You must not go back to the SGC or after Daniel Jackson, if you do, Nefertem will torture you until you give him what he wants. You know what he wants O'Neill, he wants Dr. O'Neill. Stay where you are, O'Neill," Teal'c demanded.

"What about Daniel? Should I just let him die? I already lost one Daniel, I won't lose another one," Jack snapped.

He walked into the room and saw that Sam knew. "You're leaving," she murmured.

"Daniel's in trouble. I have to go," he replied.

He pulled on his stuff and sighed as he looked at Sam. "Sam, I have to go, Daniel's in danger," Jack explained.

"Jack, you just became a father. What if you die trying to save Daniel?" She asked.

Jack walked over and gave his wife a gentle kiss. "I'll be back, I promise," he vowed. He placed a kiss on the top of Danny's soft head.

"Daddy," Sara whimpered.

Jack picked Sara up with a sigh. "I'll be back soon, angel, I promise," he whispered. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too, angel," he answered.

He kissed her forehead before hugging Grace. The Stargate was activated and Jack went through.


	6. The Trap

Chapter 6: The Trap

"General O'Neill, we're ready to move out to rescue Dr. Jackson," Major Johnson assured. Jack pulled on a vest and made sure his guns were near.

"Move out," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Johnson answered.

They walked towards the embarkation room and the gate was activated. "Be careful, General," the colonel watching the base cautioned. Jack saluted the colonel before walking through the gate.

When they came on the other side, it looked like a rainforest. "Why in this galaxy would they take Daniel here?" Jack asked.

"O'Neill, they can make many hiding places to hide their prisoners. If Sam O'Neill is correct, it could be a trap," Teal'c replied.

Jack sighed as he pulled out his gun. "Keep an eye out for the enemy," he warned. Then they were divided into a few groups to go through the forest. As Jack and Teal'c went through the forest, they found two Goa'uld guards near a ship. "I'm not putting on another one of those Goa'uld suits," Jack insisted.

"If we want to get on the ship, we have to use those," Teal'c assured.

Jack sighed and used the zat gun on them. They dragged the soldiers into the forest and pulled on their uniforms. They grabbed their staff weapons before going into the ship.

When they came towards the cell hall, they saw many people that might be used for hosts. "Daniel," Jack whispered. Daniel stood up and came to the front of his cell.

"Jack, the last thing I would expect you to see you in is a Goa'uld uniform," Daniel chuckled.

Jack pulled the helmet down and had Teal'c blast the door open. He saw his friend beaten pretty badly. "Come on, let's get him out of here," Jack whispered. They had Daniel lean against them and helped him off the ship. They had their helmets back on just in case they ran into some more Goa'uld on the way.

When they came upon Nefertem, it became rather difficult for Jack to keep his cool. "Where are you taking this one?" Nefertem asked.

"We're taking him to become a host," Teal'c replied.

Daniel glared at Nefertem as he grinned. "I was told about your wife's death. I was told she died foolishly, she was also rather beautiful as well," Nefertem chuckled. He reached into Daniel's shirt pocket and pulled out a photograph of Janet. "Yes, she was very beautiful. She would have made an excellent host, a beautiful host," he complimented. Daniel struggled against him, but Nefertem hit him in the stomach. "Learn your place, one called Daniel Jackson. Hmmm, the back of the picture says: Janet Frasier/Jackson. Your wife's name is Janet. Do you have any children from this woman?" He asked.

"Go to Hell," Daniel hissed.

"Before you turn him into a host, beat him until he tells if he has any offspring. If they are age, they could make excellent hosts as well. If they aren't, keep them in cells until they are of age," Nefertem ordered.

"Yes, milord," Teal'c answered.

They then dragged Daniel off. "How are we going to get out of here?" Daniel asked. They finally got off the ship and got Daniel in the trees. "Major," Jack called into the radio.

"Go ahead, General," the major answered.

"Meet us at the Stargate, we found Dr. Jackson," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Jack put the radio away and got his regular stuff back on. They were about to leave when four Goa'uld surrounded them. Nefertem stood in front of them with a laugh. "To think I almost fell for it. The Jaffa traitor, Teal'c, the archeologist, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and my mother's husband, General Jack O'Neill. I finally caught the ones that will tell me where my mother is being hidden and the child that I had seen the day it was born. I can use that child to become a host, train it to become a system lord for my mother," Nefertem observed. Jack struggled against the Goa'uld.

"I'll never betray my family," Jack snapped.

They were then dragged back to the ship.

Daniel sighed as he looked at Jack. "Jack, what was your old Daniel Jackson like?" He asked. Jack leaned back against the wall and remembered his friend.

"The old Daniel, well, he's like you. Smart, annoying, and lost a lot of people in his life. He lost Janet and Sha're, but his wife, Janet, died in his arms after she was hit with a staff weapon. We kind of lost that Daniel that day," Jack explained.

Just then, the doors opened and two Goa'uld dragged Jack away.


	7. Torture

Chapter 7: Torture

When they got Jack into Nefertem's throne room, they had his hands chained together and had his hands above his head. Nefertem gave his guards each a torture staff (AN: What are those things called?) and watched as they walked over to Jack. "I'll ask you, General, where have you taken my mother and the child?" He asked.

"Go to Hell," Jack snapped.

He yelled when the staff hit his back. "I hate those things," he groaned.

"I'll ask you again, where are they?" Nefertem repeated.

"I'll never betray my wife and daughter," Jack replied.

He yelled when he kept getting hit repeatedly. "I'll kill you, if you don't tell me," Nefertem threatened.

"You can't kill me, then you'll never get the information," Jack pointed out.

"I can revive you then kill you again," he snapped.

Jack winced at the memory of the last time he had to go through that. Nefertem nodded to the soldiers and grinned evilly as they started torturing Jack.

When Jack was unconscious, they left him hanging there. He was dreaming of Sam, the girls, and his son. Then he saw a white light and the Daniel that he remembered stood in front of him.

(Daniel's Message)

_"Daniel?" He asked._

_"I'm here, Jack," Daniel assured._

_"Where am I?"_

_"You're sort of on the other side. You're sitting between life and death."_

_"Huh, it's different. So...I'm dying?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ah."_

_Daniel could see that his friend was a horrible mess in the real world. "You were warned not to go find the other Daniel," he pointed out._

_"I didn't want Sarah to lose another Daniel and the girls didn't need to hurt over the loss of a father," Jack sighed._

_"You make the weirdest choices,"_

_"You know me."_

_"I know you too well."_

_Jack sighed and sat down. "Are you here to give me a choice?" He asked._

_"Well, since I've been told to do so. I have come to tell you that you're sitting between life and death and that you have to make the choice. I can help you ascend if you want that, I can help you," Daniel explained._

_"To be with one of those ancient guys?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What about my wife, my daughters, and my son?"_

_"Well, you'd be making the sacrifice of leaving them behind."_

_Jack sighed and placed his head in his hands. "This is a lot to take in," he mumbled._

_"I never said this was easy."_

_"I never assumed that."_

_Jack looked at himself to see him in awful shape. "I know that if I die, Sam and the kids would be safe because I would be able to protect them. However, if I did die, my son would lose the chance of getting to know me. If I live, my family would be in danger and my son would be able to know me. This is very difficult," he observed._

_"I already told you this wasn't easy," Daniel repeated._

_"I don't want to die, but I don't want my family to get hurt."_

_Jack sat there for a few minutes before answering. "I have made my choice," Jack answered._

_"What is your answer?" Daniel asked._

**AN: You decide if Jack would ascend or stay? You tell me your opinion and the answer will be in the next chapter. Poll #2 enjoy.**


	8. Fighting Back

Chapter 8: Fighting Back

Jack woke up with a gasp and then looked around. "Boy that was weird," he mumbled. Nefertem entered the room with an evil grin.

"I see that you're still alive," he sneered.

"Well, you should ask my wife, she watched me die a lot of times and I always come back," Jack snapped.

He groaned when he got a punch in the stomach. "Yep, that's going to hurt during the next week," he groaned.

"Where is my mother?" Nefertem asked.

"I'm never going to tell you," Jack snapped.

He was being tortured again and again until he fell unconscious. When he opened his eyes, he saw Daniel standing there. "Daniel?" He asked.

"I'm here, Jack," Daniel assured.

"How's Janet?" He asked.

"She's doing fine, unlike you."

"Thanks."

"I offered to get you ascended."

"Well, I'm not ready to die just yet, Danny boy."

Daniel chuckled slightly before walking in front of his friend. "Daniel, just please tell me how to get out of here," Jack mumbled.

"I can't show you, it's against the rules. I don't need to be sent back again. I'm enjoying to be with Janet again," he assured.

Jack sighed and groaned in pain. "For crying out loud, Daniel. Please help me. I need to go back to protect my family," Jack urged. Daniel sighed and then looked at his friend.

"I cannot get involved, Jack," he reminded.

Jack sighed and felt the pain go through his back. He began to struggle against his binds. "Fine, I'll find a way out. If I need to be ascended, I'll look you up," Jack snapped. Daniel shook his head before disappearing. Jack pulled onto the chains. "Damn it," he cursed. He struggled much harder against his chains.

Another day passed, it was a long night for Jack. He winced when he tried to move. He looked at his arm to see a deep bloody gash looking back at him. He felt more cuts and bruises on his body. He groaned in pain. Nefertem entered the room again with his soldiers behind him. "You will tell us where you have hidden my mother and the child," Nefertem ordered.

"I'll never tell," Jack spat.

Just then a smoke bomb was thrown into the room. "JAFFA KREE!" Nefertem yelled. Jack held his breath as the smoke came into the room. Nefertem and his men transported themselves away, leaving Jack to what they thought to his death. Jack felt a mask being put onto his face and his chains were broken.

"General, we have come for you, sir," Major Johnson stated.

Jack nodded to his men and then two soldiers swung his arms over their shoulders to help him move. "We have to free Dr. Jackson and Teal'c," Jack ordered.

"Yes, sir," Johnson agreed.

They hurried down the halls and got to the cells.

Jack groaned in pain when he was set on the floor so the soldiers could free Daniel and Teal'c. Then Teal'c helped Jack off the floor. "Thanks, Teal'c," he groaned.

"We must get you back to Dr. O'Neill and the children O'Neill," Teal'c commented.

Jack nodded before they hurried Jack towards a Stargate.

When they came through, Sam ran over and gasped to see her husband beaten pretty badly. "Jack!" She gasped. She kneeled next to him and he looked at her.

"Sam, is that you?" He asked.

"Yes, Jack, I'm here," she assured.

He reached up and touched her face. "It feels great to touch you again," he whispered. She kissed his cheek before helping him.

Later that day, Jack woke up and saw Sam sitting next to him. "Sam," he whispered. She placed her arms around his neck and let her tears soak into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "Sam," he repeated.

"I'm here, Jack, I'm here," she sighed.

"I fought Nefertem," he stated.

"Actually, you escaped with some help."

Jack held onto her hand when Grace and Sarah ran in. Jack hugged his daughters tight with a sigh. Sam smiled before putting the girls into bed. She sat next to her husband and held onto his hand. "You certainly have a way with people, Jack O'Neill," she commented. She kissed his cheek before she fell asleep next to him.


	9. Sam's Choice

Chapter 9: Sam's Choice

Sam was sitting in the nursery with Danny in her arms. Jack limped into the room and leaned against the wall. "Jack, what's wrong?" She asked. Jack limped over to her and sighed.

"Sam, Nefertem is going to kill everyone that stands in his way. He will stop at nothing until you have that damn snake back in your head," he explained.

Sam placed Danny into his crib and walked with him through the halls. "Jack, I am aware that Nefertem will stop at nothing until I'm Sekhmet again. I'm not afraid," she assured. He had his arm around her waist and looked at her.

"I just would hate to lose another person that I love so much," he murmured.

"You can't lose me, Jack," she assured.

He kissed the side of her head and held her close to him. Fear remained in his heart he never wanted Sam to get into this much danger. He believed that he was the reason that Sam was in so much danger. Not only that, his three beautiful children were in danger too.

That night, Jack was trying to sleep, but instead he had dreams that kept him up all night.

(Dream)

Jack found himself in one of the halls in the Tok'ra tunnels. "JACK!" He heard Sam call.

"SAM!" He yelled. 

He ran down the halls searching for her. "HELP ME, DADDY!" Sara called. He ran around the corner to see Goa'uld standing there with Sam, Sara, and Grace in their grasps. In Sam's arms was Danny. He saw Nefertem standing in front of him with a staff weapon. Two Goa'uld grabbed Jack's arms and Nefertem held the staff weapon at him.

"I finally have what I have been searching for," Nefertem laughed.

He then nodded to the soldiers and Jack watched as they dragged his family through the gate. "DADDY!" Sara and Grace called.

"NO!" Jack spat.

He struggled against the soldiers and then Sam looked back at him before she went through. However, Nefertem was getting ready to shoot him. The last thing his dream showed was Nefertem shooting at him. "JACK!" Sam screamed. Then a golden light engulfed him.

(End Dream)

Jack shot up from bed gasping for air and was covered in sweat. Sam sat up after she felt her husband jump from his sleep. She saw him sitting up. She placed a hand on his shoulder and jumped when he gasped. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No, I'm sorry for waking you," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Jack didn't answer her. He got up and pulled on his stuff when Sam grabbed his arm. "Jack, what are you doing?" She demanded.

"I have to go, Sam. As long as I'm here, I'm endangering everyone here. I have to leave," he explained.

He strapped his gun on his leg and grabbed his other gun. "Jack, you can't leave. We need you here," she insisted. Jack turned around and looked at her.

"Sam, I cannot stay. I have to and get rid of Nefertem before he kills everyone," he insisted.

Sam hugged him tight with a sigh. Jack hugged her back and pulled away. "I'm going with you," she whispered.

"No, you're not," he objected.

"Yes, I am," she argued.

She walked over to a case that was sitting beside the bed and pulled out her old military uniform. She pulled it on, put her hair up into a bun, and had her weapons ready to go. Jack sighed and made sure that Daniel was all ready to go and so was Teal'c.

The Stargate was activated, Sam was kneeling in front of her daughters and smiled at them. "Mommy, do you have to go?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I have to go. Daddy and I will be home soon," Sam assured.

She moved some hair from her daughter's face and kissed her forehead. Then she hugged them tight. "I love you, very, very much," she whispered.

"I love you too, mommy," Sara whispered back.  
"I love you more," Grace whispered.

Sam smiled and had them go next to Jacob. She kissed Danny's soft forehead and watched as Jack said his goodbyes to their children. Then when he stood next to her, Sam held onto his hand before they went through the Stargate together after one last glance at their children.


	10. The Attack

Chapter 10: The Attack

Once Jack and Sam arrived at the planet, the Stargate shut down. "Make camp," Jack ordered.

"Yes, sir," Major Johnson acknowledged.

Jack smiled at Sam before helping them with the camp.

That night, Sam was looking at the starry sky when Jack sat next to her. "It's been a long time since I was able to look at the sky," she sighed.

"Yeah, I bet it has been. I promise that once this is all over, I'll take you and the kids out on the best vacation you'll never forget," he assured.

Sam looked at him with a smile. "In other words you want to fish after this is over," she laughed.

"Come on, Sammy, it would be fun," he groaned.

Sam held onto his hand with a sigh. "I'll think about it," she replied. Jack chuckled and held her close. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Sam and Jack went out exploring the planet. "So, why are we doing this?" Jack asked.

"Well, I think it would be better to go looking at some of the things instead of waiting to be attacked," Sam replied.

Jack sighed, he wasn't going to argue with them. Sam was looking into the water of a stream and he sat next to her. "You're thinking of the kids again, aren't you?" He asked.

"Well, yes, of course I am. Don't you think about them?" She answered with another question.

"Yes, I do think about them. I also know that what I am doing is protecting them from Nefertem," he replied.

She leaned against him with a sigh. She held onto his hand at the thought of her children being raised by the Tok'ra if something happened to them. She prayed that nothing would happen to them. She would like to see her children grow up and be fine parents themselves. "They'll be fine," he assured.

"I know, I just can't help but worry about them," she sighed.

He held her close and pressed his forehead against hers. "I remember the day I met you, it was so...different," he reminded.

"Yes, it was different. Especially when you were being all sexiest," she laughed.

Jack pulled away and laughed at her. "I wasn't being sexiest," he playfully snapped. She went to strike him when Jack gently grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Okay, maybe I was a little bit," he admitted. She pressed her forehead against his and smiled at him. Then he pulled her into a gentle kiss. She placed her arms around his neck and felt his arms go around her waist pulling her closer to him.

When they got back to camp, Daniel hurried up to him. "Jack, I think we're being tracked. We just killed a Goa'uld spy," Daniel informed. Jack looked around to see more Goa'uld.

"JAFFA KREE!" A Goa'uld ordered.

Jack grabbed Sam and they ducked behind a rock. Everyone else went behind everything they could. "Sorry that it ended up this way," Jack apologized.

"You kidding? This is what I missed doing," Sam laughed.

Jack grinned before shooting at the enemy.


End file.
